


Worth It

by RaddDraggon



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Chuck Hansen, Chuck Hansen Lives, Chuck Hansen is a Brat, Closet Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Jaeger Pilots, Kind of Slowburn, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Top Raleigh Becket, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddDraggon/pseuds/RaddDraggon
Summary: After they both survived operation Pitfall, Raleigh Becket and Chuck Hansen work out their differences, realizing their mutual feelings for each other. Then Chuck starts acting out again, which quickly gets him pinned to a door inside of a janitors closet, with a pissed off Raleigh demanding he confess what has been eating at him for days.





	Worth It

Chuck Hansen was an ass hole. But he was a beautiful ass hole, with a stupidly cute shit eating grin, and a great ass to stare at. He and Raleigh Becket had started out on the wrong foot, and the bad blood had only thickened between them. But after operation Pitfall was a success, and Chuck Hansen was found washed up on a beach in a badly damaged life pod, things started to change. 

It turns out that almost dying to save the world together really puts things into perspective. Having to share a hospital room and “coincidentally” having physical therapy sessions at the same time during the day really helped to mend not only their bodies, but also their relationship. They spent so much time together during their stay in the hospital, that after moving back to their rooms in the Shatterdome, they found that they were both rather lonely without each other.

“What are you doing here, Hansen? It’s three o'clock in the morning.” Raleigh stood in his doorway, barefooted and only wearing a pair of standard issue boxers and his dog tags. He squinted at the younger male in front of him, trying to figure out why he was making a house call before PT hours even started. Chuck stood out in the empty hall, nervously shifting from foot to foot. His face looked conflicted, and maybe he was about to say something, but Raleigh sighed tiredly and moved aside to beckon the Aussie into his room.

“Why are you so worried about the time, mate? It’s Saturday, not like you have a lot to do today.” Chuck muttered, but followed the older ranger inside, closing the door behind him quietly. Raleigh sat down on the side of his bed and raised his eyebrow at the others tone of voice and snarky words. He studied Chuck’s face, noting a little bit of a flush on his cheeks. That made him want to grin, but he hid it well. 

“I dunno if you recall me punching that smart mouth of yours, but it could definitely happen again. You know I’m cranky when I’m woken up.” He said, but after a minute of watching Chuck stand awkwardly in his room, he patted the bed beside him. “Sit down and tell me what you want, brat.” 

Chuck only hesitated for a moment, before thumping down on the bed next to his fellow pilot. He gnawed on his lip and looked up at the ceiling. Raleigh blinked at how easily Chuck had sat down, and quickly became more interested in the others behavior. Why wouldn’t he make eye contact with him?

“Oy, what’s going on? Why are you here in the middle of the night, and acting so weird?” He reached over and pulled on Chuck’s shoulder, turning him to face Raleigh. Blue eyes finally flicked up to lock onto the taller man’s, determination burning inside of them. He opened his mouth and it stayed open for a second before he finally forced out the words.

“I miss you. I miss sharing a room and having you up my arse all the time.” After he got the words out, Chuck’s mouth snapped shut and he quickly looked away, not really interested in seeing the other rangers reaction. He had been agonizing over the discovery of missing Raleigh for over a week now, and he had finally gotten the guts up to come say it to his face. But now his breath was caught in his chest and he almost wanted to leave for fear of being laughed at.

“Damn Hansen, you really have grown up.” Raleigh’s soft voice came from beside him, and the hand that had moved him before, went down to rub his back soothingly. “I’ve missed you too kid.” As the words reached Chuck’s ears, his eyes widened and a relieved noise moved passed his lips. His tense body relaxed against the hand rubbing his back. Raleigh’s hand smoothed up Chuck’s shirt and rested on the back of his neck. 

“Why don’t you stay here tonight?”

After that, it became a habit and they slept in each other’s rooms more often than they slept alone. They started out sleeping back to back, but it turned out that Chuck Hansen was a cuddler. Raleigh would wake up in the middle of the night, his senses on high alert when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and brought him into a firm body. “Chuck? You awake?” He whispered in the dark, wondering if the other was just messing around. But Chuck was very asleep, and Raleigh felt every inch of the other man pressed against his body. Every. Inch. 

Raleigh’s heart couldn’t take it, but every night it continued. They didn’t acknowledge it during the day, but Raleigh started to wake up before Chuck, just so that he could stroke the others hair while the younger was pillowed on his chest. The physical affection started to bleed out into their waking hours; brushing shoulders in the hallway, fingers touching when they went to grab something at the same time, and lingering. Chuck was beginning to feel a little frustrated with it all, a foreign sort of tension was forming between them.

“Meet me in the Kwoon at 1700, Becket.” Chuck said casually over his shoulder as he picked up his finished food tray off the mess hall table and walked away. Raleigh watched the other dump his tray, a bit of confusion on his face before shrugging it off. If Chuck suddenly wanted to spar, he would accommodate the kid. He changed into his PT uniform before heading down to the kwoon at the allotted time, and grinned at Chuck who had gotten there before him. 

“Why the sudden spar session? Can’t wait to get your ass kicked again, Charlie?” He said teasingly, trying to rile the other up before their fight even began. Chuck wrinkled his nose at the nickname and finished his final stretch before stepping into the fighting ring. He got into his fighting stance and rolled his shoulders, sizing Raleigh up.

“No, I think we need to kick each other’s asses. You’re not gona walk away from this without a bit of a limp yourself, Rahhhleighhh.” A grin split his face as he drew out Raleigh’s name in the way he used to do before pitfall happened. Raleigh tilted his head back, huffing in fake annoyance at the way his name was butchered, before stepping into the ring as well. He raised his fists up and smirked at Chuck. “Let’s go then, baby ranger.”

They traded blow for blow for a while, Chuck taking a hit to the face that had already started to bruise a nice purple color. Chuck aimed a hit at Raleigh’s ribs and knocked the air out of the more seasoned pilot. Eventually, the fight was brought to the ground, a grappling match ensuing. They rolled around the ring, taking turns pushing the other off and trying to get the other into a head lock or an arm bar. Raleigh could taste blood in his mouth, and all he could hear was Chuck breathing harshly next to his ear. The sensation of his warm breath on Raleigh’s neck threw him off for a moment and it let Chuck gain the upper hand. 

Chuck slipped his arms under Raleigh’s armpits and locked them behind Raleigh’s head, shoving his chin down towards his chest, making it difficult to breathe. Their bodies were pressed together, with Raleigh stuck on top of Chuck’s chest and locked completely into place. It didn’t matter if he tried to arch his back, or push with his feet up off the floor, it seemed like Chuck had him for good.

“Tap out Becket!” Chuck grit out, straining to keep his hold solid. Raleigh struggled a bit more, but his body went rigid when he finally noticed all of the parts of Chuck’s body pressed against his own. His mouth instantly went dry and he relaxed against Chuck’s body, allowing his backside to rub against the hard shape of Chuck’s dick in his shorts. Chuck had an erection, and it wasn’t something he could explain away like the “morning wood” he would try to hide when they woke up in bed together each morning.

When Raleigh stopped resisting, Chuck rolled him off of his chest and let his arms flop to his sides, lungs heaving. He apparently hadn’t noticed his own bodies reactions, so it gave time for Raleigh to look over from his position and check. There was an unmistakable tent in Chuck’s PT shorts. The realization that Chuck might be physically attracted to him slowly wormed its way into Raleigh’s head, and it made him run through all of their interactions until this point. He had pushed aside his own feelings for Chuck, thinking that the younger man only saw him in a more platonic light. But if there was even a little bit of a chance, he didn’t want to regret not even trying after they were given a second chance at life after Pitfall.

Raleigh reached his hand across the short space between them, and fisted it in Chuck’s sweat soaked shirt, dragging the other closer to him. Chuck’s eyes widened and he started to struggle a bit, thinking that Raleigh was sneak attacking him after he let his guard down. But Raleigh didn’t give him enough time to react, before he pressed his lips against Chuck’s. Their first kiss wasn’t like in the movies or romance novels, their eyes stayed open the whole time, and their teeth clacked together a bit.

Chuck stared in shock, frozen, as he let Raleigh have his way. He could taste the blood in Raleigh’s mouth, and felt his chapped lips move against his own. Chuck’s brain was stalled out, and Raleigh’s eyes shined with mirth. Raleigh took it as a good sign that Chuck hadn’t reared back to punch him, so he slipped his hand up to tangle in the sweaty hair at the back of Chuck’s head to deepen the kiss. The kiss felt like it lasted for eternity, and yet, it didn’t last long enough. They broke apart, chests heaving, and eyes searching each other’s.

“...Well, I think I figured out what kind of tension was building between us.” Chuck whispered out hoarsely, biting at his kiss swollen lips. Raleigh laughed and brought his knee up to slot between Chuck’s. The younger pilot’s eyes widened as he apparently just began to realize that his dick was standing at attention, just for Raleigh. Raleigh smirked. 

“Yeah, sexual tension.”

After the discovery of their mutual feelings in the kwoon, they began a tentative relationship. It turned out that Chuck had never really been in a real relationship before. It honestly didn’t surprise Raleigh, seeing as how Chuck was only 21 and he had been a Jaeger pilot since he was 16 years old. And the fact that he was emotionally constipated most of the time. Raleigh might not have gotten Chuck’s first kiss, but he definitely got most of his other “firsts”. 

Raleigh hadn’t had many “serious” relationships in his life either. After Yancy died and Raleigh found himself ghost drifting with his dead brother more often than not, he didn’t really feel like pursuing anyone. While working construction on the Kaiju wall, if he had an itch that needed scratching, he would have a random one night stand and that would be the end. If they saw each other ever again, Raleigh honestly didn’t notice. So things were a little slow going for them both.

Raleigh liked discovering the things that drove Chuck mad though, it turned out to be one of his favorite pastimes. Chuck liked to be the one on top in the beginning, he liked to be in control. But Raleigh slowly figured out that Chuck really liked it when he wasn’t the one calling the shots. Raleigh loved watching the tension bleed out of Chuck’s shoulders, when he was being pressed down into the mattress and fucked slow and hard. Chuck loved getting his hair pulled, and he especially liked it when Raleigh filled him up with cum.

After a while, Raleigh noticed Chuck starting to act more like a brat, reminiscent of the time before pitfall. He was moody and a little bit on edge. Chuck stuck to his side of the bed and didn’t try to cuddle up to Raleigh’s warmth in the middle of the night. During the day, he knocked into Raleigh’s shoulder harder than what could be disguised as an accident, and that was the last straw. Chuck ran his mouth the whole time it took for Raleigh to drag the younger ranger into a janitor's closet and shoved him into the closed door. 

“What the fuck is your problem, Hansen?” Raleigh hissed out, pinning the Aussie to the door when Chuck tried to push him away. When it appeared that Chuck didn’t want to answer, or just didn’t have one, Raleigh sighed and flipped the brunette around to shove his chest into the closet door. He pushed Chuck’s feet apart and forced his head back with a hand in Chuck’s brown locks. “If you don’t want to tell me what’s going on in your pretty little stubborn head, I’ll just fuck the answer out of you, boy.”

A whimper escaped from Chuck’s slightly opened lips, but he continued to glare defiantly at Raleigh, even as the older pilot yanked Chuck’s pants and boxers down to pool around his ankles. He hissed as cold air hit his heated cock, it’s hardened state betraying how turned on he was for Raleigh. The older ranger smirked and unbuckled his own pants, letting them drop down to rest at his knees. He pushed Chuck’s head against the door and used his other hand to guide his rigid cock to Chuck’s fluttering entrance.

“Something’s been eating you alive for days, and I’m pissed off you won’t tell me what it is.” Raleigh purred against Chuck’s ear, rubbing the head of his dick against the other males clenching hole. Chuck was still loose from a quickie they’d had in the showers that morning, and he strained back to try and get Raleigh to fill him up. But Raleigh wasn’t going to give it to him that easily. He set a hand on Chuck’s freckled hip and shoved the youngers’ head more into the door in front of them. Raleigh watched as Chuck’s breath hitched and he chewed at his own lip, trying to keep any noises at bay.

“Tell me what’s been bothering you, Chuck, and I’ll fuck you hard like you want me to.” Chuck’s breath hitched and a soft whine left his lips at Raleigh’s words. He shook his head as much as he could with it pinned between a metal door and Raleigh’s big, calloused hand. He loved being held down, and he fucking loved it when Raleigh talked dirty to him, told him just how he was going to take him apart. But he was afraid to utter what had been on his mind for some time now. And when Chuck was afraid of something, he always turned into an insufferable little shit. But he really wanted Raleigh to fuck him against the door. He bit back a frustrated groan and then mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, Hansen. You’re going to have to do better than that if you really want my fat cock inside you.” Raleigh pulled Chuck’s head back from away from the door and made his back arch a bit. “Tell me what you want, baby.” The blond whispered against his flushed cheek, brushing his lips across it softly. Chuck’s breath hitched and a needy whine came out unbidden. 

“Please fuck me, Daddy!” Raleigh blinked in surprise at the words that tumbled out of Chuck’s mouth and a flash of Hercules Hansen’s angry face came to mind. Of course Chuck had to have a daddy kink. Herc was only the Marshall of the Shatterdome, the highest rank in the PPDC and Raleigh’s boss! The taller man groaned and dropped his head against Chuck’s shoulder, pushing his hips forward and teasing him with the press of his dick just beyond the first ring of muscle.

“Ah, Chuck… Are going to be a good boy for Daddy?” He let the sinful words tumble passed his lips and felt instant pleasure as Chuck’s ass fluttered around the head of his cock. It sucked his dick deeper and deeper as Raleigh pressed forward and finally bottomed out, his pelvis snug against Chuck’s juicy ass. The brunette started nodding profusely, his eyes squeezed shut and breath hissing out as he was stuffed full with Raleigh’s cock.

“Yes, please, yes Daddy! I’ll be so good for you!” He whined out, his fingernails scratching against the metal of the door. The sound of flesh slapping together filled the small closet around them, and the harsh breaths shared between them. Chuck quickly turned into a panting, moaning mess and it only got worse when Raleigh reached around to pump Chuck’s leaking cock.

“You’re such a good boy for me, you take Daddy’s cock so well. I need you to cum for me baby, and I’ll fill your ass up until my cum leaks past my dick and down your sweet thighs.” Raleigh’s hand kept pace with his thrusts, and he snapped his hips forward to aim a particularly hard jab to Chuck’s sweet spot. A loud moan of “Daddy!” ripped its way out of Chuck’s throat as his cum splashed across Raleigh’s hand and coated the door in front of them. His passage rhythmically clenched around Raleigh’s pumping cock inside of him as if it was trying to milk the man into oblivion.

One of Raleigh’s hands slapped against the door next to Chuck’s head as his hips snapped forward in quick uncoordinated thrusts, biting his lip so that only a low, long groan was against Chuck’s ear as his own orgasm washed through his body and sent hot, white spurts of cum into Chuck’s greedy hole. The brunette slumped back against Raleigh’s chest as they both tried to regain a little bit of composure. Cum did indeed ooze past Raleigh’s slowly softening dick and dripped down Chuck’s trembling thighs, to puddle onto the floor. 

Raleigh swallowed, his throat dry from panting and moaning through it all, kissing gently up Chuck’s neck and rubbing gentle circles into the younger man's abdomen. “If your father catches wind of this, he’s going to flay me alive and send me back into The Breach.”

That startled a laugh out of Chuck, and he turned his head back to kiss softly at the corner of Raleigh’s lips.

“Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I haven’t posted in so longggg! I’m sorry about that haha. I have another WIP in the works, but I’m stuck on it, so I’ve decided to work on some kinktober prompts. And I want to force myself out of my comfort zone more and write for new pairings and other fandoms that I love. Pacific Rim has always had a soft spot in my heart! I hope y’all enjoyed reading. Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated <3


End file.
